


daddy issues

by fairyskep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty?, M/M, Sad?, Song fic, death (not main character), idk how to do this, might be somewhat triggering, the neighborhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyskep/pseuds/fairyskep
Summary: george doesnt know much about dreams family, but one day he notices dream listening to daddy issues by the neighborhood on repeat, so he decides to listen with him. he doesnt wanna say anything at first but listening to the lyrics he begins to feel like he shouls. so “are you okay?” is sent.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	daddy issues

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic, sorry if its trashy i havnt written in ages, also im writing from povs but im not using i or me or anything like that its 3rd person but still in their povs

georges pov

george was sitting at his desk. time on the clock was 10:30 pm. ‘i should probably sleep shouldnt i....’ he thinks. but of course he doesnt go to sleep, he has spotify open on his monitor because he was gonna play music but he couldnt help but notice that dream was looping the same song. ‘hmm??’ he clicks on the song, hearing the synth beat fill his ears, filling his head. 

the lyrics start so he focuses on them trying to make sense on why dream could be possibly looping it. george doesnt know why he cares so much today, it was normal for dream to listen to songs on repeat. so why was he so into figuring out why this song. 

ask me what im thinking about....

the lyrics had a sense of sadness to them. but not? at the same time. 

ill tell you that im thinking about.....

he ponders texting dream for a minute before deciding against it.

whatever your thinking about....

george eventually decides he should text dream. noticing the lyrics changing to be more... depressive? if thats the correct term

george: hey you okay? the song you are listening to is kinda sad, just checking up. 

dream: oh, yeah im fine i just like the song alot :) thanks for checking up, didnt know you pay attention to what i listen to so much.

george: you sure?? and yeah sometimes i get curious. i do it to sapnap too. (he lied he only does it for dream)

dream: haha okay, and yeah im sure, promise. 

george thinks to himself for a minute, why am i doing this whats wrong with me i shouldnt care so much its just a song,,, but he knows theres more to it, he knows dream, this song isnt something hed normally listen to either. so he calls dream.

**Author's Note:**

> ik its short but im doing this at 1 am and i have a migrane lmao good night


End file.
